


Glasses

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, pesterlog fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose needs Daves opinion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Max made me write this, kay?  
> Its a pesterlong fic, oh god

\--tentacleTherapist began pestering turntechGodhead at 13:46--  

TT: Dave I need your assistance.

TG: whats up my brother from another mother

TG: or sister from the same genetic source

TG: so whats up

TT:  I need to get glasses.

TG: yeah so? 

TG: harley and egbert have glasses and i use contacts

TT: You use contacts?

TG: yeah

TG: so whats your problem?

TT: I am nervous of what I will look like with glasses.

TG: dude youll look fine 

TT:  But what will Kanaya think?

TG: she will probably make you a dress to match them

TG: so calm the fuck down

TT: I suppose she might....

TG: she will

TT: Okay, well I am going to go get my eyes checked. Talk to you later.

\--tentacleTherapist ceased  pestering turntechGodhead at 14:02--

 

-Few days later-

\--turntechGodhead began pestering tentacleTherapist at 15:24--

TG: yo sis

TG: you got your glasses yet?

TT: Yes.

TG: what does kan think?

TT: She likes them.

TG: told you

TT: Oh shut up

TG: never

TG: you cant quiet these sick raps

TT: I will block you.

TG: no you wont

TG: you love me

\--tentacleTherapist blocked turntechGodhead!--

TG: you bitch

 


End file.
